


Danger Pay Only Goes So Far

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [35]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, Spoilers for The Phineas And Ferb Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: You wouldn't be surprised if this Doofenshmirtz guy has trapsspecificallyfor the pizza delivery person.





	Danger Pay Only Goes So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Actual summary:  
> 

Clocking into work, you check the work ticket, heart sinking as you read the top name. This guy again. You hate delivering to _this_ guy.

It's not even that he's a lousy tip, although he _is_. It's the _traps_. This Doofenshmirtz guy's a massive inconvenience, with all the nets and ropes and tiny cages.

Checking the address again, like it'll suddenly change, you pull up by the door-

Which is gone.

The whole _building's_ rubble, and the guy's nowhere in sight anyway, so you call your boss. "Guess here. Guy's a no-show."

"Doofenshmirtz?" A sigh. "Figures. Enjoy your pizza, Guess."

**Author's Note:**

> Guess is, like, one of my favourite OCs I've made. I love her.
> 
> And, well, I had a draft about a generic pizza delivery guy (because that whole plot thread was left hanging), and a pizza delivery girl OC I've had for years... why _not_ combine them?


End file.
